Burn for Me
by Somei Yoshino
Summary: Discontinued. Bad water, dying captain, tough choices for Chakotay, and everything will change. Drama! Trauma! Steaminess! Come on
1. The burning begins

Author note (and apology): This new story does not mean I am abandoning my other story. I PROMISE they will be both be finished. I got off track, but in my defense it was my last semester of grad school and things got crazy. When I started to get back to my other story, this kept popping up into my head, so I had to go with it. This one is actually finished (draft wise) so you'll see updates here a little faster than the other story. However, I am working on the other, I just need to get back on track. No more lenghty delays though, cross my heart. Enjoy and please review! It warms my heart and makes me write faster... ;)

"Coffee. Black."

Captain Kathryn Janeway retrieved the tall mug from her replicator and proceeded to down the contents. She felt…edgy.

Finishing her drink, she snorted softly as she imagined the disapproving look on the doctor's face and the recent lecture of _fascinating Captain, I had no idea a person could relax by over-consuming a stimulant. But I suppose being ONLY this ship's chief medical officer I can't possibly be expected to understand the chemical effects of caffeine on the human body…_

Shaking her head, Kathryn reminded herself to discuss his personality subroutines with Belanna soon—particularly the unnecessary addition of sarcasm.

"Paris to Captain Janeway" chirped her badge.

"Janeway here."

"Captain, repairs on the shuttle have been completed, we're ready when you are."

"Acknowledged Lieutenant, I'm heading there now."

Picking up a padd from her desk, she exited her ready room, onto the bridge.

"Commander you're with me, Mr. Tuvok you have the bridge."

"Aye Captain" responded Tuvok as Janeway headed for the turbolift and Chakotay trailed behind closely.

The captain and commander entered the lift and as the doors closed, Janeway addressed her first officer:

"Commander, Belanna has attempted to configure the communications systems to hopefully cut through the dense ion field in the planet's atmosphere. I estimate meeting with the Anarian officials for about an hour… I've been assured the trade commissioner is extremely busy."

Janeway grin crookedly and rolled her eyes, causing Chakotay to smile, then continued sternly:

"In the meantime I want your priority to be the transporter system. I want them back on line by the time I get back"

"Aye Captain." He responded and then sighed slightly and shifted his feet.

Janeway noticed his wary expression.

"Halt lift. Commander?"

"I doubt you want to hear this again, but as your first officer I feel obligated to point out the numerous risks involved with sending you down alone, with only Mr. Paris, limited communications and zero transporters."

Janeway was still feeling much edgier than usual and couldn't help snapping back:

"Commander if there was another option right now I'd be happy to take it, but there isn't!"

Chakotay's eyes widened at her rushed words and raised voice.

Her eyes glinted daringly as she held his gaze and her breath was coming in short quick puffs. Quickly she realized her blunder and schooled her features, then calmly added:

"I appreciate your concern Chakotay, however given the circumstances and just how important it is for us to get this dilithium, I'll just have to take those chances. Hopefully in no time, Belanna will have the transporters up and adjusted to compensate for the ion field. Resume lift."

Though Chakotay continued to look wary, he evenly responded

"Aye Captain."

The doors opened and they headed to the shuttle bay.

* * *

The negotiations had gone well. The Anarians had an extremely well organized and efficient government structure—one would almost assume that their culture would appear utilitarian. That was not case. The Anarians were also a deeply spiritual people and Janeway and Paris were currently touring their Temple of Life. In some ways, the Anarians reminded her of Vulcans. 

Stopping at large wall of some sort of crystallized quartz, Janeway was stuck by the sublime beauty. The wall appeared to be at least nine meters tall and it pulsed and faded with blue light. The Ambassador and Paris continued through the cavern while Janeway stood oblivious, still staring at the wall a moment longer.

"Beautiful isn't it?" sounded a voice from her right. Startled, Janeway watched as a one of the monks walked past her towards the wall.

"Yes, it's breathtaking. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

Janeway shared a smile with the man. He turned to the wall and appeared to hold something against it, then turned back and walked up to Janeway. He held a small wooden cup out to her.

"Please." He smiled benignly and lifted it towards her face.

Janeway slowly accepted the cup and peered down. It was clear and contained no odor other than the earthy scent of the cup. Always the diplomat, Janeway smiled and took a slow sip. It was cool water, though it tasted a little like sulfur.

"Captain?" She turned round to find Paris in the archway, looking a little bemused. Returning to the monk, she thanked him and handed back the cup. Taking it in both hands, he smiled, bowed slightly and walked away.

Paris stood next to her now.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not entirely sure, though it seems I responded appropriately. Sometimes Mr. Paris you just have to accept graciously and not ask questions."

She smiled and gestured to the door.

"Well you are the diplomat, Captain. So I suppose you wouldn't want to keep the Ambassador waiting too long either." Paris smirked. Janeway laughed and patted him on the shoulder as they headed towards the archway. Just as they were rounding the corner, Janeway caught a glimpse of the wall out of the corner of her eye. As it pulsed from crystal to dark blue, Janeway felt as though her body responded in sync, feeling the beat even in her fingertips. The edginess from the morning crept back up her spine, so she straightened her shoulders and continued out of the hall.

* * *

The Captain and Lieutenant Paris were on their way back to Voyager. Communication with Voyager was still being blocked; however, they had successfully and quickly finished their business with the Anarians. Things had gone extremely smoothly. Kathryn was clueless to why she felt as though a live current was running through her body. She couldn't stop fidgeting or the flush that was creeping up her neck. Kathryn was turned towards Tom but she was finding it difficult to focus on his face. Clenching her hands, she felt as though her eyes would roll back in her head the moment she relaxed her muscles. Her breathing was become shorter and harsher. Suddenly she realized Tom had been speaking. 

"And then she said, well that's one way to shut up a Ferengi" He turned towards her.

She hesitated too long before smiling and looking away. Tom's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in her flushed face and strained posture. The captain even appeared to be breathing somewhat erratically.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Kathryn felt as though she were running. She couldn't slow her breathing, and her body now felt as though it were burning. Tom's voice had sounded so distant and she was too preoccupied with the darkness edging around her vision, to answer.

"Captain!" He repeated more forcefully. This time he reached out and grasped her arm.

She opened her mouth but couldn't take in enough air to speak. She griped the console in front of her tightly for a moment, but couldn't get the air she needed to gain control. Slipping back, her vision faded in from the corners and her ears filled with the rushing of her blood as her eyes rolled back.

Tom jumped from his seat grabbed onto the Captain's shoulders, shaking her.

"Captain? Whoa!"

He could feel the heat rolling from her body. Quickly he picked her up out of the seat and headed to the back, stretching her onto the floor and grabbing the medkit.

Tom hit his badge then rummaged for the medical tricorder.

"Cochrane to Voyager."

There was silence.

"Paris to Voyager!"

Nothing.

He ran the tricorder over her body as she twisted and turned. Her temperature was 4 degrees higher than normal. This was bad.

Rushing back to the helm he verified that they would be out of range of the ion field in less than a minute. He unconsciously held his breath. There!

"Paris to Voyager, I have a medical emergency, beam the Captain to sickbay!"

"Voyager here. Lieutenant what happened? Transporters are still offline." Chakotay's voice was strong and quick, yet it held an undercurrent of panic.

"I don't know Commander. All of a sudden she was breathing erratically and then she lost consciousness."

"I will meet you in shuttle bay two, Chakotay out."

Tom heard a moan and spun back towards the captain. She was sweating, her whole face flushed profusely, as she thrashed on the floor. Her eyes were opened now, but glazed as she continued to breathe sharply, moaning slightly with each exhale.

Damnit! Tom turned back to the helm and thankfully began docking the shuttle.

* * *

"Deck 12." barked Chakotay. He held himself stiffly, trying to slow his mind and prevent himself from running out of the lift. Luckily when the doors opened, he "strode" quickly to the bay. The images of Kathryn in various horrible states continued to flash in his mind, but he tempered the rising panic. He needed to stay calm. 

However, as he entered the bay he was not prepared for the sight that welcomed him.

Paris was coming out of the shuttle, struggling to hold a twisting, moaning Kathryn. Paris grimaced as she tightened her grip around his neck. Her hands clutched his hair while her hips twisted.

Chakotay was stunned for a moment. Spirits what was wrong with her!

"Torres to Chakotay! Transporters are now operational."

Chakotay jolted out of the creeping horror he'd experienced.

"Transport the Captain to sickbay now!"

He watched thunderstruck as she screamed and almost twisted out of Paris's grasp, then shimmered away.

He turned and strode back out towards the lift, Paris on his heels.

Once they reached the lift Chakotay turned to him:

"Deck 4. Tell me what happened down there" he barked.

"Nothing! At least nothing that sticks out. She seemed fine and then the next minute she's hyperventilating or something and passing out and then well… you saw her!"

The doors opened and both men stalked towards sickbay.

"Is there anything she came into contact with? Even if it appeared harmless?"

"Wait! At the temple I think she drank some water or something that had been offered to her by one of the monks."

Chakotay slapped his com badge "Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

"Contact the Anarian Ambassador and inform them that the Captain is ill and may be having an adverse affect from a liquid she consumed at the temple. Tell him we need information now. Chakotay out. Paris. Get to the bridge and tell Tuvok everything you can remember from this temple and contact me when you have any news from the Anarians."

"Commander I think I should see how—"

"Now Lieutenant." barked Chakotay. A tense moment stretched on as the Commander and Lieutenant's gazes locked. Paris dropped his eyes.

"Yes Sir." responded Paris somewhat grudgingly as he turned on his heel and headed back to the lift.

Chakotay entered sickbay.

"Doctor what's her status?" rushed from Chakotay.

"I'm attempting to determine that now Commander. I had to sedate her, and I had to use a lot. Increased blood pressure, testosterone levels, lactic acid in her muscles…

Her body temperature is 5 degrees above normal and not responding to treatment. I'm not sure what's happening to her…"

Chakotay waited while the Doctor used the database. He had unknowingly edged towards the bed. Kathryn was flushed and her eyes were twitching. Her whole body would tense and she continued to twist and turn. Lifting her hand delicately for a moment—his heart wrenched. She burned to the touch. Her fingers were clenched into her palm and trembling. He gently placed her hand at her side and turned to the Doctor.

The Doctor placed a hypo to her neck and looked at the readings behind her.

"I've temporarily stabilized her body temperature but I haven't been able to decrease it and I don't know how long I can keep it stabilized. It appears as though she is reacting to something in her blood stream, which would explain all her symptoms, but I cannot locate any toxin or unusual chemical at all."

"Can you treat her?"

"Not unless I know what I am treating her for. I need to know what she came into contact with on the planet."

"Is she in immediate danger?"

"If her temperature begins to rise again, it could reach lethal levels and lead to multiple organ failure and death."

The Doctor looked...rattled. Chakotay felt anger and fear rising up his throat.

Suddenly Janeway moaned and stretched out her hands and frantically began tossing and turning while spreading her arms through the air as though feeling for something. As her back arched and her arms swung to the left, both Chakotay and the doctor surged to her side to prevent her from rolling off the bed. Chakotay reached her quickly, grabbing both hands in his, he leaned over her and pressed her folded arms down onto her chest and held her still, somewhat. She quieted somewhat and gripped his hands in hers; however she continued to moan breathily and toss her head.

Chakotay felt panic twisting in his gut and tightened his grip—unconsciously leaning forward. He felt helpless and it was horrifying. She was burning up and he felt every twitch and spasm that racked her body.

"Chakotay to Tuvok, report!"

"Commander, I have spoken to the Anarian government and I am on my way to sickbay now."

Chakotay began to release her hands but was quickly drawn back to the Captain. She had just breathily moaned his name! Her grip had tightened painfully and her nails dug into his skin. Chakotay leaned in close, frantically searching her face for recognition. He whispered harshly: "Kathryn?!?". Her eyes opened and she stared into his face. He whispered her name gently this time. Her eyes were wide and bright, yet also glassy and unfocused.

"Doctor I think she's coming around." Chakotay began to release her and straighten up.

Suddenly she took in a deep shuddering breath and began clutching at his hands—then screamed.

Horrified, Chakotay shouted for the Doctor and whispered her name cajolingly while he stroked her hair. She arched off the bed and continued screaming. The doctor raced out of his office and put another hypo to her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped.

Chakotay was shaken. He let out a long shuddering breath and let his grip on her arms loosen. He had never heard her scream like that. It resonated full of fear and pain. It was completely uncontrolled. And to hear it coming from the Captain was utterly terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Everything pulsed. She felt heavy, yet at the same time, as though she was soaring. It was a heady sensation of heat and liquid and weightlessness. However, she also experienced moments when the sensations became painful and she was assaulted by images and sounds, feeling as though her body was stretching, cracking. And when it became almost unbearable, she felt herself gratefully slip back into soothing liquid warmth.

The sensation was intoxicating and a distant part of her wondered if she was drugged or asleep or both. But such thoughts hovered so slightly at the edge of consciousness that they did not concern her, could not compete with the pleasurable sensations, and even the moments of pain were forgotten once they receded. She felt more alive than ever before, yet content to stay in this stasis forever.

**

* * *

**"Commander, I have spoken with the Anarian Ambassador and he has agreed to transport to Voyager in one hour." 

Chakotay had heard Tuvok enter sickbay and watched him come to stand before him. The Vulcan had silently gazed down upon the bio bed between them for a moment, before he addressed the Commander.

Chakotay shifted back a step, feeling his muscles lag and realized that he had no idea how much time had passed since Kathryn fell silent. He hadn't moved. He slowly relaxed the hand that had rested next to her cheek, clenched. As he moved away, he felt silken strands of hair whisper through his fingers and shuddered as the myriad of sensations rushed through him.

Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, he straightened and addressed the Vulcan with matched control.

"Did he give you any information at all?"

"No, he did not; however, I suspect that he has already been apprised of the situation."

"Then he better be ready to give us some explanations."

Chakotay tried not to glance at the bio bed but failed. Her eyelids were slightly twitching as she breathed deeply through her mouth. He turned on his heel and strode towards the exit, feeling as though a thread of him was slowly unraveling and remaining behind—with her.

* * *

Chakotay sat stiffly across from the Anarian Ambassador in the meeting room, doing his damndest to appear professional rather than hostile. Tuvok and Paris flanked him on each side.

The Ambassador held himself stiffly yet couldn't seem to keep his eyes from the table.

"My government would like to offer their sincerest apologies in regards to your Captain, Commander. We are terribly embarrassed that such an incident occurred, however, these people work so discreetly that we can hardly—

"Ambassador what people?" Chakotay frowned, if the Ambassador's ramblings were any evidence, this did not sound good.

The Ambassador look decidedly embarrassed yet began again:

"There is a group of people on our planet, traditionalist rebels you might say, who are against any involvement with species outside of our planet. They fear outside influences and progress, specifically changes that they feel pull our way of life away from the old ways and our religion. They have previously acted out in protests or vandalism or any other way to put on a show. Such acts generally occur when we are engaged in trade with outsiders."

Chakotay, already reeling from the implications of this information, felt decidedly ill as the Ambassador appeared to pull himself up and strengthen his gaze. He looked like a messenger, knowingly ensuring his own execution.

"Unfortunately, this time, they chose a much more reprehensible way to embarrass us and emphasize their argument… The man who gave your Captain the water from the Temple of Life is not a monk, but one of these rebels."

Tuvok smoothly interrupted:

"You apprehended the man and he confessed to this?"

"Yes, he was quite proud… This act not only serves to ruin our relationship with your people, but by using the sacred waters to harm your Captain, they are emphasizing the powers of our religion and the powerlessness of the government. I cannot tell you enough Commander, how terribly sorry we are."

Chakotay was silent for a moment, again struggling to maintain composure. _Sorry_. Nothing but a victim of affairs they have nothing to do with, again… And they were sorry…

"Ambassador, we need to know how to treat the Captain and we need to know what kind of _water_ this is."

The Ambassador's tone took on that of well seasoned tour guide:

"The water that flows into the Temple of Life is called the Anakseene. It originates from a spring at the top of the mountain, at a temple called Sycrufix. The water's properties are still much a mystery to us. However, our religious texts tell us that the waters are meant to be consumed by women on the eve of marriage. It is symbolic of their transformation, their new role as a life giver, and it also creates some subtle physiological changes that are conducive to conception, though we cannot explain exactly how this is done. But our texts warn against anyone consuming the waters for other reasons."

Again the Ambassador became the condemned messenger:

"We are taught of the punishment for outsiders who consume the water, or those who attempt to use it for other purposes… they… will be consumed in an unquenchable heat that burns from the inside out."

Both Chakotay and Tom, horrified and stunned, were rendered speechless while Tuvok calmly addressed that Ambassador.

"Ambassador, are you claiming to have documented these effects?"

"Well no, not exactly. No one has ever…well… its… they have suffer fever, muscles spasms, pain…and all of our recorded cases of such instances have…well they have all been fatal despite our efforts."

Chakotay distantly heard Paris's loud, short and sharp gasp. Chakotay, oddly, now felt nothing. _Of course_. It was after all what he dreamed about, in various ways. Kathryn was going to die painfully and he wasn't going to be able to stop it. He was going to have to watch.

The room felt colder. Then Tuvok's voice cut through and he was doused with self loathing for giving in to despair. To fear.

Tuvok had acted where he had failed, and apparently asked the Ambassador about their previous forms of treatment.

"There are only a few, however, previous cases of other species consuming the waters. All ended up fatal, with no other explanation than increased body temperature, symptoms of an infection, and those similar to another condition on that causes a person's metabolism to become chaotic, causing increased blood pressure, muscles spasms, even vascular system failure. Our doctors found in the last two cases, which occurred recently, that a slightly modified version of the treatment for that condition, stabilized the symptoms for the most part, but unfortunately, both cases reverted back at a rapid pace, between 24-48 hours, and still proved fatal. We have never treated someone of your species…"

Paris quickly interjected:

"Commander, we should get the Captain started on this treatment immediately. It might work for her and at the very least it will buy the Doc some time!"

Chakotay felt charged and infused with a purpose. It was after all, a start.

"Agreed. Ambassador we need someone to contact the doctor as soon as possible so that we can implement the treatment here."

The Ambassador bobbed his head almost excitedly, obviously thrilled that they weren't focused on punishing him and his government.

"Of course! Of course! Just contact my office and my assistant will proceed immediately."

Chakotay nodded to Tuvok who then stood and exited the briefing room. Chakotay returned to the somewhat relieved Ambassador and fixed him with his gaze.

"You mentioned that your information on the waters comes from your religious texts, what else do they say? What about this temple?"

"As I said before, our religious texts warn against using the waters for other purposes. Some of my people have consumed the waters for their… umm… somewhat aphrodisiac side effects... but they too exhibited the symptoms and died. But there are also stories of people who have been coerced or tricked into drinking the waters and how they were saved."

Chakotay and Paris simultaneously and noticeably perked up as the Ambassador continued.

"Our texts tell the tale of a woman who was tricked into taking the waters and then traveled to the mouth of the waters and the temple there where the high priest lives in seclusion. It is believed that those afflicted can ask the priest for healing. There is not much more I can tell you unfortunately, such occurrences are not reported in most cases and if they were… well, if they traveled to Sycrufix and spoke with the priest they would never speak of their experience. Such an act would be considered sacrilege."

Chakotay felt pulled. He didn't want to get excited about what could simply be folklore but he couldn't ignore the determination that infused him. He would never give up, where the Captain was concerned.

Suddenly Paris excitedly interjected again:

"Can we speak with this priest? How do you get to the temple?"

The Ambassador look confused for a moment and then appeared to mull over his words before speaking.

"I don't see why not. My government has agreed to do whatever we can to help compensate—" The man froze under the heated stares of the two officers.

"I mean help your Captain! We would only ask that you respect our laws and keep your team under three members. But you won't be able to transport there. No doubt you picked up the unusual magnetic field readings in out atmosphere. They are very dense and most powerful surrounding the mountain and Sycrufix. The interference with technology prevents even our transports from operating over that area. You would have to travel on your own."

Chakotay quickly embraced his path with determination. Even if he had to crawl, he was getting to that temple. And if the priest knew anything that might help the Captain, he wouldn't leave without it.

"We'll need the coordinates and information on the environment. What's the distance from the area we can transport to?"

The Ambassador opened his mouth then faltered and quickly shut it. His face fell a bit then he hesitantly answered:

"Almost two days at best."

Despair threatened to drown him. Kathryn might not even last two days?!? Looking around the room, a little wildly, for answers, he noticed that Paris was now slumped in his seat. _Damnit! Kathryn…_

His fist fell heavily onto the table, startling them all.

"_**Doctor to Commander Chakotay, I'll be ready to treat the Captain in a few moments**__"_

Chakotay stood suddenly "Understood, I'm on my way."

He motioned to Paris and the Ambassador then quickly made his way out of the room as they trailed closely behind.

He had to stop losing control like that. The Captain trusted him to stay in control and Kathryn needed him.

**

* * *

**

Tom Paris followed Chakotay closely into sickbay as the Ambassador almost reluctantly trailed behind. Suddenly, he nearly slammed into the broad back of the Commander. Then he saw the Captain. Her skin was practically translucent and covered completely by a shinning sheen of perspiration. Her red hair and the blue sickbay blanket contrasted so sharply with the pallor of her face and shoulders. It was a stark and disturbing image.

As the Doctor prepared a hypo, both Tom and Chakotay unconsciously moved next to the bed. Tearing his eyes from the Captain, Tom turned to Chakotay, but the Commander was riveted by her. Tom hollowly noted that he looked haunted.

"I've adapted the treatment for the Captain, it should decrease her fever, blood pressure, and hormone levels, but I can't be certain how she'll respond. I'm not entirely familiar with some of the components but, here goes."

The tell tale hiss rang loudly throughout the room and each occupant seemed to hold their breath as her eyes fluttered slightly and she let out a soft low sigh.

Tom watched as the Commander's hand crept towards the bed and immediately stopped as she suddenly snapped open her eyes and uttered a choked noise.

The doctor began to run the tricorder across her body and softly asked: "Captain? Can you hear me?"

The Commander carefully took her hand and she turned slightly in his direction and then ripped her hand from his, slapped her palms onto the bed and arched up at an unnatural angle.

For a moment Tom was frozen, until he heard the Doctor tersely call his name, then he quickly positioned himself at her head and attempted to hold her shoulders down as the doctor began to prepare another hypo.

He looked up, noticing the almost comical appearance of the Commander who appeared frozen in mid-motion. Chakotay's face was twisted. The Captain's choked scream pierced the room. And then suddenly it stopped.

Paris felt her shoulders slump and finally allowed himself to look down. She appeared conscious, a little out of breath, but no longer contorted as she was just seconds before.

Again the Doctor ran the tricorder over her and spoke:

"Captain can you hear me?"

A tense second passed and then she answered somewhat breathlessly:

"Yes. Doctor what's-- cough . Report."

She appeared to take in her surroundings instantly and looked up quizzically as she noticed Tom's proximity. He quickly removed his hands and stepped back but couldn't prevent smiling as relief washed over him.

**

* * *

**

Chakotay stepped back and leaned against the bio bed behind him as the doctor told the Captain about her condition. He felt his fingers resist as he unclenched his fists.

As she sat up slowly she looked expectantly to Chakotay. He couldn't form any words and almost snorted out loud as her expression became one of concern for him, at his silence. Thankfully Paris began to fill the Captain and the Doctor in on what they'd learned, while the Ambassador (who he had completely forgotten) interjected here and there.

The relief he felt now at seeing her awake and seemingly alright, could not completely erase how he had felt moments before…watching Paris hold her convulsing form down…those sounds. He'd felt that depth of pain once before, while pumping her unresponsive chest and begging—_No!_ He would **not** think about that now.

Pushing away, he stood at her side and forced a smile. She flashed him a crooked grin and he restrained himself from scooping her up and enveloping her in his arms, shielding her from everything. Instead he interrupted the Doctor's "informative" ramblings on the properties of the treatment, for a report on her condition.

"At the moment her hormone levels and body temperature are a little high but not dangerous. Her reaction to the first dosage was not unexpected. In a sense her body simply reacted to the shock of the drug, just as if we had submerged her in ice water. After I administered a form of beta blockers, your blood pressure and heart rate quickly calmed, Captain."

The Captain opened her mouth but Chakotay beat her to it:

"Doctor, what can you tell us about her recovery?"

The doctor paused, suddenly appearing subdued:

"The treatment isn't permanent…Eventually, the drugs will fade from her system and she may relapse."

The pain in his chest swiftly returned.

"Doctor, can she—"

"Commander" interjected the Captain somewhat sternly. "Gentlemen, I'm quite capable of addressing my own condition."

She looked between the Commander and Doctor, with a bit of indignation then continued:

"Doctor can you continue to administer the drug?"

"I'm afraid, Captain, that the all of the data from the Anarians, demonstrates that the body quickly adapts to the drugs and in each case, it failed to work after the first time. Despite your physiological differences, I'm inclined to believe this will occur if I administer it to you a second time."

A silent moment stretched on until Paris suddenly jumped up:

"Then a _small_ (he emphasized while glancing towards the Ambassador) away team will go down to this temple and speak to their high priest! I can collect information on the source of the water and at the very least it could help the doctor develop another treatment!"

Paris's determination was contagious and the doctor quickly added:

"Excellent idea Mr. Paris. Commander I would suggest we get the team down there as soon as possible, I can't really calculate how long the drug will remain effective in your system Captain."

The Captain nodded but gazed questioningly at Chakotay, no doubt noticing the twitching muscle in his jaw. The Doctor finished speaking with the Ambassador:

"The Ambassador mentioned you'll have to hike part of the way, so you'll need a few supplies for caution. Even a few hours in such humidity can—"

"It's over two days."

Chakotay couldn't look at Kathryn. Instead he watched Paris grip the bed and look away.

The doctor, so obviously forcing the optimism in his voice continued:

"Well then, I suggest you get moving. Don't worry; I'll keep the Captain entertained."

"No." spoke the Captain in a soft yet controlled tone.

Chakotay reared towards her as he clenched the blanket at her feet in his hands:

"Kathryn we have to—"

She held her hand up: "Chakotay, I know. But I'm going." She quickly ignored his attempt to interject and continued. "I'm going. We're short on time and it's my decision. Lieutenant Paris can assist me. Are you up to it Tom?"

Paris beamed at her: "Yes Ma'am."

Chakotay looked intensely at the doctor, who was frowning slightly.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you'd rather take a two day hike in extreme humidity that stay in my sickbay. Nevertheless, I can't do much for you here and it sounds like there's a chance someone can help you at the temple. Let's just hope Mr. Paris's medical skills are up to the challenge."

Cutting off Tom's retort, Kathryn sat up:

"Alright. Tom, shuttle bay in thirty minutes. Commander you have —"

"I'm going Captain."

Chakotay was nonplussed by the shocked expression on her face as he interrupted her and defied the order she had been about to give.

The Captain's face relaxed as she seemed to prepare to let him down softly.

"Chakotay, I know you're concerned but—"

She stilled as he leaned over the bed, just inches from her face. Chakotay took in her oddly glittering eyes and flushed skin, absently remembering she still had a fever, then addressed her softly yet firmly:

"Kathryn. I'm going."

They stared heatedly at each other for a moment. Everyone in the room heard the steely resolve in his voice.

She continued to search his face, and appeared somewhat flustered. Then, without breaking the gaze and leaving no room for argument, she asked the Ambassador to notify his government that the three of them would be transporting to the surface soon.

Chakotay still felt tightly coiled. There was something very unsettling about the intensity in her eyes.

"Well then gentlemen, let's get going".

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient and understanding (especially quantumsilver). This chapter was very difficult for me because I kept changing stuff around before I finally felt satisfied. I also started a new job and ended up working 60hrs a week for the first month _and to think I thought things would get easier after grad school…:(_

In the NEXT chapter they get to start their journey and there will be lots of drama, a bit of humor, and I promise some heat! But have no fear, I have completed the outline and several other sections and I'm gratefully working just 40hrs and have a little energy to write.

Please please please review!


End file.
